


Study Break

by DunmerLover



Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leather, Mentions of Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerLover/pseuds/DunmerLover
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober 2020.Combined prompts: Leather. Size difference.A once-carefree Digimon tamer (about as carefree as that lifestyle gets, anyway) has moved away from her old life to go to college. She's left her Digimon partner - and her Digimonfriends- in the past. For the most part.They still talk, every now and then. And from his perspective, his old friend is bored out of her mind.She could do with some entertainment.
Relationships: Beelzebumon | Beelzemon (Digimon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961152
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has read the work-in-progress story I'm writing named _Triad_ (which I'm working on updating, I promise!) will be familiar enough with this pairing (as a small note, this oneshot does contain small spoilers for things to come in _Triad_.
> 
> If not familiar, I hope it can still be enjoyable because, hey, it's Beelzemon, and if we don't all love Beelzemon, I kinda feel like we're doing something wrong.
> 
> The prompt of the day is leather, and in my mind there was only one husbando worthy of this. It felt like (in the case of Beelzemon anyway) it should best be paired with _size difference_ because, well... he's enormous in canon.
> 
> Enjoy ~

It was a loud rap on Cris’ bedroom window that roused her from her state of near slumber. The girl’s dozing head snapped up instantly from her study notes, whipping around at the noise from behind her closed curtains. She got up, crossed the tiny dorm room, and hesitated for a moment - eventually pulling aside the gaudy curtains and peering curiously out into the night. She couldn’t see a thing.

“Hey!” barked a familiar, husky voice. “Ya just gonna stare like a dumbass, sugar? Fuckin’ let me in!”

Cris balked. “ _Beelzemon?_ What are you _doing_ here? C’mon…”

The girl wrenched open the window, pushing it out as far as she could. “Get in quick… before someone sees you.”

Before her eyes the very night seemed to move - the Digimon lowered his huge form, squeezing through the window. Lithe as he was - and as large as the gap was - it was a tight squeeze before the Mega-level collapsed in the safety of the dorm room.

“What are you DOING here?” Cris repeated, her voice hushed as though someone might be listening in. “You could get seen by anyone!”

The devil rose to full height - barely able to stand without his masked head grazing the ceiling. Just being there, he made the tiny room feel even smaller. He offered a wicked grin, flashing sharp canines. “Ya said the campus was a ghost town over the holidays… thought I might stop by and surprise ya.”

The girl rolled her eyes, and gave a heavy sigh. She almost regretted that the developers of the DIGI app had perfected real-to-Digiworld instant messaging some time ago… and regretted even more giving Beelzemon her contact information. “I didn’t mean _no one_ was here… what if someone saw you?”

The Digimon chuckled darkly. “That’s when I turn on the ol’ Beelzemon charm, sugar! Works every time!”

His voice lowered ominously when he added, “Worked on _you_.”

Cris sighed again, lightly shoving her friend to the bed. “Whatever… make yourself comfortable, I’ll just…”

She stooped down and reached under the bed, pulling out two beer bottles, and grabbed a bottle opener from the corner of her desk. Slumping down on the bed next to the Mega, she popped the cap off one and handed it over.

“Thanks, sugar… still know how-ta keep a man happy I see.”

The girl couldn’t hide the wide grin that spread across her face as she popped the cap on her own drink and took a swig - she’d always turned weak at the knees when he called her that… and he _knew_ it.

“So… why did you come?” He’d been threatening a visit for some months now, but Cris never imagined he would actually show up.

“Fuckin…” Beelzemon gestured aggressively to the spread of textbooks and papers littered about the desk. He reached over effortlessly with long arms, and flicked a couple to the floor. “All _this!_ It’s gotten ya so fuckin’ _bored!_ You were drivin’ me _crazy_ jus… _complainin’_ , all the time! I knew I had to come over here and show ya a good fuckin’ time!”

“Keep your voice down!” Cris hissed pathetically. “I appreciate your thought, I _really_ do, but… it’s what I have to do. It’s what we do here… we study hard and we moan about it all the way. It’s not a bad thing, it’s… necessary.”

Beelzemon snorted as he lifted the bottle to his pale, icy lips, and drank deeply. He put the whole bottle away in a single chug, casting it carelessly aside. “Waste-a fuckin’ time if ya ask me.”

“Good thing I didn’t.”

He smirked ever wider. “Why d’you gotta be like this, sugar? Didn’t we use-ta get along _so well?_ ”

“Yeah… but I have responsibilities now. I can’t come chasing after you whenever you want something.”

The Digimon didn’t bother asking before reaching under the bed for a second beer. He pulled off the cap with his back teeth, and spat the thing across the room before making light work of the bottle’s contents. He chucked that aside too. “So you got yourself a fella yet?”

Her grey eyes met his crimson - each of the three at a different point in time - and she busied herself with her beer so she had an excuse to look away. She tried her best to ignore the way she blushed. “Well… there’s a couple of guys here, and a couple there, but no one serious... no _fella_.”

Again came that dark chuckle, and that wicked smirk. “Hard ta settle down once ya been with a guy like me, eh?”

Cris returned the smirk, and shoved her friend playfully. “Can I tell you how much I hate you for saying that?”

All of a sudden, the Mega’s huge form was atop her - long limbs trapping her on the bed, atop the covers. His three eyes stared deeply into hers. “Ya sure can, sugar,” he purred softly into her ear. Those sharp fangs nipped at the girl’s ear lobe and made her shudder a little. “But I ain’t hearin’ ya tell me it ain’t true…”

Oh god… she just couldn’t say no to him. She’d _never_ been able to say no - even the first time, waking up quite so suddenly to find him decidedly hilted within her - even _that_ had been something of a dream come true, fucked up as it was to admit since he had, quite literally, raped her. Cris turned her head just a little, lips grazing over his, hearing the low, animalistic growl play in his throat as their eyes met. He claimed her mouth, slowly, yet confidently, tongue pushing inside and dominating her own.

He broke away. “Told ya I was gonna show ya a good time…”

Cris moaned into his mouth. “Then show me! Show me what I’ve been missing…”

“She talks a talk, all right…” the devil growled, tilting his masked head and nipping again at her ear. The girl felt his thick, segmented tail as it began to curl around her bare thigh like some kind of predatory snake, winding up and beneath the leg of her shorts. “But get her jus’ a lil’ wet and she shows her _true colours_ …”

“Shut the fuck up…” Cris groaned, pressed ever further into the mattress by the Digimon’s huge form, the bare skin of her neck meeting the soft black leather at his powerful chest, the white furs at his collar tickling against the girl’s cheek. She couldn’t help the sigh that passed her lips as the tip of the Mega’s tail teased at her entrance, pushing its way in, further, _further_ … “And just fuck me.”

Beelzemon began doing just that. The Mega wasn’t gentle, and never had been - with huge, merciless claws he ripped off the girl’s simple pyjamas, pulling the tattered garments aside in a greedy bid to set eyes on her naked body. All three pupils were huge as he did, all the eyes roving over each and every curve, drawn to the barbells in her pale nipples as they caught the light ever so slightly.

Still straddling the girl, he straightened up and began to shrug off his heavy jacket.

“-No,” Cris reached up in time to stop him. “Keep it on, it’s…”

She’d never been able to deny that Beelzemon had style - if only subconsciously, if only enough to influence the way his body transformed from one stage to the next. She’d never been able to tear her gaze away from his perfect ass in those tight leather pants… he’d caught her looking far more times than she was able to live down.

“It’s a good look on you.”

Her grey gaze flicked down. Already his erection strained desperately at his pants, seeming to beg to be freed. Cris did just that, reaching up and pulling open his belt. Again that inhuman growl rumbled in the Mega’s throat, audible in the otherwise-silent bedroom as the girl palmed at his shaft through the clothing. When the belt was open, she pulled down the zipper, freeing his dick.

Like the rest of him, the Digimon’s shaft was larger than life. Though she’d had multiple opportunities to take it all in - figuratively and literally - Cris still couldn’t help but gawk at the sheer size, avoiding the devil’s three eyes as she did, and realising the shit-eating grin he wore without having to even see it.

With no further warning he was upon her, heavy body pinning down her own, those sharp canines nipping at her bottom lip before her mouth was claimed in another deep kiss. The Digimon’s tail retreated from its place deep inside the girl’s passage, replaced almost instantly by the head of his dick, teased against her waiting cunt.

Cris wasn’t ready when he started to push his way inside - she had no choice but to bury her face in the soft leather at the Mega’s chest, biting down as she was torn wide open by his impossible size, and even then, it took more willpower than was in her to not scream out in agony. Her howl was muffled against the warm fabric.

Beelzemon forewent his brash, uncaring veneer, and placed a gentle palm to the girl’s pale cheek as she continued to whimper into his coat. With a single claw he lifted her head up and out of his clothing.

“Easy, sugar…” he growled, placing another kiss on her lips as he claimed another inch within her depths. He brushed downy blond hair off her face, and out of her eyes.

A Rookie-level Digimon was about on par with the physical strength of a human being. A Mega-level could level whole buildings. Beelzemon was aware of his strength, of course, but that didn’t mean he had the means to control it and Cris knew this - even his most gentle movements, taking wet ground inch by inch, were devastating to the girl.

“Ya taken it before, ya can take it again… be a good girl…”

“Mmhm…”

She wanted to take him. She _wanted_ to get the worst out of the way, because she knew all too well _just how good_ it would be once she was past the worst. Again she screamed into the crook of his elbow - her cries muffled by warm leather - more thankful than she could ever express that her roommates weren’t around to hear this.

Bed springs creaked as the devil moved, over and over in the most gentle strokes he could possibly manage - Cris felt somewhat glad she didn’t know how it felt to be a lower-level Digimon on the receiving end of this in the heat of battle, as was the very nature of their kind - and finally, his hips pressed to her own. He was about as far in as he would ever get - at least right now.

Beelzemon gave another quick kiss, and then he began to truly move within her, hips rolling slow enough to make sure the girl could adjust to the size of him. Holding back, Cris knew that much. She knew just what he was capable of. That wicked smirk was back as he rocked in and out of her, clearly spurred on by the sighs of pleasure escaping the girl - it didn’t hurt any more. No… they were beyond that. When it didn’t hurt, when she’d _adjusted_ … it was probably the best sex a girl could ask for.

And who better to give it to her?

She pulled the devil down onto her small form, wrapping her arms around him. Belts and buckles rained down on her naked body, and as she kissed him deeply, her hands travelled down, further, down to the small of his back, and to his hips, pistoning steadily, and to his perfect ass. Her touched lingered, and she drank him in greedily - the palm of her hand sliding down his tail until she couldn’t reach any more. As their eyes met, they couldn’t help but grin at one another - until the Digimon struck something particularly wonderful, deep inside the girl, that made her openly keen.

“Told ya I’d show ya a good time!” Beelzemon snarled, victorious. “Told ya I’d get ya away from those fuckin’ books!”

“Yeah, and I believed you!” Cris gasped. She could feel the electric pressure of climax beginning to well in her very core. “Believed you all along… say… you don’t have to go any time soon, do you?”

“Why d’you ask, sugar?” The Mega’s half-lidded eyes betrayed his own pleasure.

“Was hoping… hoping you might stay a little longer… ‘cause like I said, there’s… there’s no one here to see us.”


End file.
